Everything i wanted
by Lagunaa1
Summary: One Shot: Carla's Birthday 2020, seeing as it's always overlooked..


_**Just a little one shot seeing as Carla's birthday always gets ignores, and the fact I'm missing Michelle like crazy. Happy New Year everyone xo**_

Carla sat down as she gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Peter, she looked around the room feeling very lucky and she contemplated how she felt on her previous few birthday's compared to now, this year was completely different, he life was completely different, she thought back of how her birthday used to be business as usual, no fuss made because there was a deadline at the end of the day and that was all that mattered, the amount of parties, or quiet drinks that she had turned down with people that she would walk to the end of the earth if it gave her the chance to spend even a minute together now. Aidan, Liam, Hayley, even Rob at one point, and now Michelle. She may only be a half an hour flight away, but it was distance that they weren't used to, and it wasn't as easy as "catching a quick flight most weeks" like they had discussed when Michelle had announced her sudden departure. It hadn't been long since her best friend had upped and left for a fresh start in Ireland but already they hadn't spent their usual Boxing Day and New Years Eve together, and it had already felt like a life time since she had seen the younger woman, she missed her only being a stones throw away, being able to ring her at any time and just pop over to see her. Texting, phoning and even facetime just wasn't quite the same.

Peter had truly spoilt her this year, thought she had more than earned it after the year she had endured, and he had vowed to make her feel so loved, something he knew she more than deserved. They had both settled into a much quieter type of life these days, helping Roy and Nina, looking after Bertie for Daniel, they had both gone from being the loose cannon's that everybody else found themselves bracing for the explosion of when they hit the self-destruct button and now they were the ones supporting every body else. Her favourite present from him was the 3 day break to Ireland, staying in one of the finest hotels and best of all Peter had contacted Michelle and they were only a 5 minute drive from her new home, so they would also be able to catch up with her, Carla was so touched, he knew how that trip would mean more to her than a two week break in the sun. He had also planned a trip out for them that afternoon, a rooftop restaurant which was rated top in Manchester that boasted a large array of cocktails, and a fabulous afternoon tea spread featuring beautiful home made cakes and sandwiches, all whilst they could sit and look over the beautiful skyline of Manchester, gazing out towards the canal. He had paid for Maria to come around beforehand to wash and blow dry her hair, all he wanted was for her to have the perfect day.

Now she sat looking at her phone, her hair blow dried and the perfect loose curls falling and framing her face, she thought there wasn't really any need for Maria to do her hair, but now that it was done she had to admit that she felt a million dollars, and almost a bit like the old Carla, she had applied her makeup, a blended smoky eye, enhanced further by the liner that encased her lower lash line and finished the look off with a bronzed, contoured complexion. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her screensaver, it was a couple of years ago and it showed her, Kate, Aidan and Michelle, taken on their first Christmas together. All smiles, all content, all united. Carla felt it was really ironic that nobody in that picture were still close together, it was so sad and she honestly believed she would give anything to go back in time to that day, and appreciate it more than she had, treasure every single second of that time they had spent in each other's company, go back and keep hold of every single one of them. It was so difficult to look at the picture and the loss each of them had faced, Kate losing Rana, that being the reason she could no longer be on the street, Aidan losing Eva and also his daughter, as well as his own life, god she wished things were different. Pinching the screen on the touch screen of her phone she zoomed in further on Aidan's face, there was a smile plastered across his face, his eyes looked alight with happiness, but Carla couldn't help but wonder, had that all been a front? Had he been struggling then and she had just not noticed? Then her eyes glanced across to Michelle, who had one arm gripping Aidan, and the other around her shoulder, it always amazed her that she managed to raise a smile despite everything that woman had been through, losing Dean at such a young age, losing both of her siblings, numerous heartbreaks through the men who had been stupid enough to jeopardise their relationship with her, and of course the loss of her still born son. She had been through so much more than anyone would normally have to endure but the loss of Robert and her relationship with him had proved just too much and had been the reason she needed a break from the street.

"I've not heard from Michelle today you know, it's so unusual she's always been the first to ring or text on my birthday" Carla couldn't work out if she was disheartened, angry or deeply upset. It was afternoon now so Michelle would have had chance to at least message by now.

"Maybe she's busy love, she must be working or something.."

"Or maybe she's forgot, she's busy with a new fella.."

"Maybe she's working, maybe she has no signal, she wouldn't forget you know that really Car"

"Yeah, maybe.. I'm sorry anyway you've put so much effort into today and I really do appreciate it, I appreciate you" smiling she stands up and makes her way over to Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck and delivery the briefest of kisses to his lips.

"Sorry I don't wanna mess up my makeup before we even leave" she smiles, wiping the transferred lipstick from his lips.

"Ready to go?" he asks, as Carla nods, slipping her leather jacket on over the black lace top she had opted for, before checking her hair and makeup in the mirror one last time before leaving the house.

"You could have dressed up a bit y'know Peter, this place is dead posh and you look like you're nipping down for a night in the Rovers" she looks him up and down but he appears unbothered as they enter the building and stand in the lift, pressing the buttons to take them to the top floor. Peter watches as she checks her phone again, he could tell her heart was set on hearing from her best friend and his heart ached as he saw the longing in her eyes.

Exiting the lift, Carla looked around in amazement, the place was beautiful, a circular bar situated in the middle of the room, hundreds of perfectly polished champagne flutes adorned the back bar, immaculately dressed waiters and waitressed could be seen creating their signature cocktails, the low hum of music encased the room, and Peter pointed over to the most beautiful crushed velvet booth on the far side, it was obviously a VIP section, a rope separated it from the rest of the room, she could see a bottle of champagne already on the table, sat in a huge glass bucket of ice, two glasses placed perfectly either side.

"That's for you over there, you go ahead, I've left my phone in the car so just going to nip and get it" kissing Carla gently on the head he then swiftly exited through the door, turning back to see her smiling as she began to walk over to the booth.

It took Carla a minute or two to take in her surroundings, Peter had definitely done well her, the place was exquisite, and as she got closer to the table she looked down at the champagne, she didn't drink too much these days but she was very much looking forward to a glass or two, she slowly retrieved the bottle from the bucket, cold droplets from the tonne of ice it was encased it rolled down her arm, Carla knew her wines and this bottle was expensive, very expensive. She stood in amazement for a moment before a voice brought her back out of the trance she had fallen into.

"Here, let me pour it from you maam" Carla froze as she heard the voice, it had come from behind her, it was a put on posh accent but there was no denying who it belonged to, everything within her had come to a stop and she very nearly dropped the champagne, luckily a soft pair of hands took it from her, placing it back on the table. Carla finally managed to force her body to turn around and she could already feel the tears threatening to spill and ruin her makeup.

"MICHELLE" her voice cracked as she grabbed hold of the other woman and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, she held her as tight as she possibly could, scared that if she let go, she would disappear and this would all be a cruel trick played by her own mind.

After a minute or so, she felt Michelle's arms gently coax her away and she held her directly in front of her, slowly bringing a hand up to gently press under her eyes, stopping anymore of the tears from falling and dragging the eyeliner with them, Michelle admired her as she did, she looked so beautiful, and despite the tears she looked happy. It had only been a couple of weeks, but it genuinely had felt like a life time to both the women.

"Happy Birthday darlin" Michelle kissed her forehead, as Carla's tears finally began to subside.

"I thought you had forgotten… was Peter in on this?" Carla's voice was barely audible as she watched Michelle nod, then Carla's eyes dropped to the floor as she spoke, feeling ridiculous and childish but the thought of not hearing from Michelle had been bothering her all day and she hadn't been sure of how she'd have coped if she hadn't heard from her.

"Like I'd ever forget, come on let's get some of this champagne down us" they sat down as Michelle skilfully poured the fizz into their glasses, before passing one to Carla and raising it towards her, the clink of glass causing both women to look at each other and smile.

A few glasses later and Michelle suddenly jumps, placing her glass down before reaching over to by her coat and bag which she had sneakily hidden before Carla's arrival. She soon produces a small gift bag, tied with a black ribbon, pushing it into Carla's hand before sitting back slightly watch her best friend slowly unwrap the delicate packaging. She gasps as she opens the small white box and runs her fingers over its contents, inside were the most stunning drop earrings that had the perfect pairing of pink sapphires and purple garnets, incorporated within round diamonds that encase the vibrant gemstone and complimented rich tones within. Carla had never set eyes on a more stunning pair of earrings.

"I chose them because the garnet is not only your birth stone, but it is said that garnet's light up the night and protect their owner from nightmares and also to protect against accidents far from home, or from me seeing as I can't be there for you all of the time anymore. They also help eliminate negative feeling and instil greater self-confidence and mental clarity... I mean that's if you believe in all of that, and if not, they are just a pair of pretty earrings, aren't they?" Michelle had trailed off slightly, wondering if Carla would think she had lost her mind for believing a birth stone could help with anything she had ever been through, she began to worry that it was a bit of an insult to even insinuate it.

"Michelle these are gorgeous, and the meaning behind them means more than you will ever realise, thank you" Carla could barely bring herself to speak, the thought process behind Michelle's gift was what made the younger woman so incredibly special, she thought so much about the gift, it wasn't a spur of the moment where she could have picked anything up, it meant so much to both of them and it was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received.

"Right, enough tears, this is supposed to be a celebration… can we get another bottle over here please?"


End file.
